Mrs and Mrs West
by smilyfacesrockXD
Summary: A bored married couple who learn that they are both assassins when they are sent on the same job and are now opted to kill the other person...as long as they don't let their hidden love with each other get in the way.
1. Bogota

**Hey Guys! New Story here, it's basically Mr. and Mrs. Smith Victorious style. Now before I confuse anybody Tori is going to play the Mr. or "John" from the movie and Jade plays the Mrs. or "Jane" from the movie. I chose to use Jade's last name because it just sounded much better for the title but if anybody has a better title name I will gladly consider them! Any who, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put this on every chapter, I mean seriously? (Dodges scissors) I don't own Victorious or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. There, you happy now?**

**P.S. I just found out my line breaks aren't appearing on the site which is weird so I'm using different line breaks now. :D**

**Lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lololololololol**

"Ok, I'll go first. Let me just say that we don't really need to be here."

Three people sat in a room together, one being a marriage counselor and the other two being the 'patients' as they answered questions. The couple sat in arm chairs right next to each other with a small cigarette table in between them.

"We are perfectly fine; this is just a check up on our lives. Getting everything situated, the fuel gauge measured, you know, things like that."

"Okay," the 'doctor' drawled out, "How long have you two been married?"

"Five years."

There was a brief pause until the other person spoke. "It's six."

"Five or six years."

"Alright," the 'doctor' called out, "on a scale of one to ten how good is your marriage?"

"Eight." One voice said quickly.

"Wait, like ten being really good and one being horrible, right?" One voice questioned.

"Yes." The 'doctor' drawled out again.

"Okay, then let's say it together." The voice nodded at their partner.

"Eight." They said together.

Silence enveloped the room again as their counselor wrote some things down before picking his head back up.

"How's the sex life?"

Once again silence stretched in the room as the couple stared incredously at their 'doctor'.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Can you repeat the question?"

"How's the sex life?" The 'doctor' repeated.

"Like on a scale of one to ten with one being horrible?"

"Ya with one being not so good?"

"Because zero will more than likely be the worst because it's zero and ten being," a short laugh was brought out, "Being the best because ten is," another big smile came, "great."

"This is not a scale of one to ten. Just answer the question." The 'doctor' repeated a little annoyed. Silence came back into the room as the couple pondered the question or just really tried to avoid it.

"How about this week?" The doctor sufficed which only led to more silence.

"Including the weekends?"

"Yes." The 'doctor' replied. The 'doctor' figured out this question became quite useless with all the silence in the room.

"Where did you two meet?" The 'doctor' asked a few minutes later. Apparently his question sparked some interest as big smiles were brought out on the couple's faces.

"We met in Columbia." Replied one partner.

"Bogota," the other partner smiled reminiscing the good days, "it was five years ago."

"Six."

"Five or six years ago."

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

(Five or Six years ago)

Inside one of Bogota's finer hotels a woman around her late twenties stood at a bar taking a sip of her martini as she watched the beautiful scenery outside: excluding the rampant soldiers busting around arresting people non-stop in the streets and the hotel she so happens to be in. Her body was bent over the edge of the bar but she fully stood up revealing her outfit that she's wearing: a floral brown skirt that flowed just above her knees and a white mid-sleeved top that's light considering the hot weather conditions outside. She wore her brown JLO shades with a light brown straw cap on top of her head. To finish off her decor she wore light- silver jewelry and white sandals to top it all off. The woman turned back to face the man behind the bar as the soldiers came packed inside snatching people away.

"¿Qué está pasando? (What's going on?)" She asked him.

"Hubo un bombardeo sobre una de las propiedades históricas. Los soldados están tomando cualquier turista que viaja sola. (There was a bombing on one of the historical properties. The soldiers are taking any tourist travelling alone.)" The bar tender answered her.

The woman nodded her head in understanding as one of the soldiers started to walk towards her direction. She slowly yet nonchalantly reached into her back area to take hold of her pistol ready to shoot only to be stopped by a beautiful sight she had ever fast her sights upon. Entering the same hotel was another woman about her height, maybe taller, wearing a white dress that hugged all of her curves, white heels (which most likely made her taller), and a beautiful black mane with curls falling to her pale shoulders and on her back. Her blues eyes caught the woman's attention the most as she couldn't remove her own brown eyes from them. The lady finally noticed how the soldiers started to gang up on her for being alone so she thought of a plan and quickly used it as she let go of her gun tucked halfway under her skirt, and walked towards the lady of beauty.

"Don't worry fellas, she's with me. It's okay, Está bien, ella está conmigo.(It's okay, she's with me.)" The lady told them as they finally backed off. However she didn't notice that the pale woman had a secret of her own to attack the soldiers with under her dress but decided to leave it since the kind brown-haired girl got her away.

The girls made it into another room and closed the door standing close to it as they listened to the soldiers walk by it. They let out a short giggle because of the situation and the brown eyed woman decided to take advantage of the situation and introduce herself.

"My name's Tori." Tori put her hand in front of the other woman.

The other lady looked at it first before grabbing it as well with her own hand and shook it. "Jade."

They both smiled at each other and continued to laugh knowing this was a moment neither one would ever forget.

…

(**A/N I like the dots better, I'll use those from now on. :{D )**

(In front of a small Taco stand in Bogota.)

Jade and Tori both sat at table just for the two of them enjoying the night sky and brandish little lights around them. It wasn't the perfect first date but neither one could care at this point; they were too busy enjoying each other's company.

"Ah, so what do you do for a living, Tori." Jade asked adding extra sultriness to Tori's name.

"Well I do stocks for living with a bank. It's tough work but it gets the job done sometimes." Tori smiled as she drank so more of her beer.

"Oh so the girl can talk business very well, but," Jade paused standing up out of her chair, "can the girl dance as well?" She then winked at Tori as she made her way to the small dance floor which consisted of trash cans lit on fire on the inside of them, little pebbles and rocks on the ground, and other Hispanic people dancing as well to the Latino music. Tori got up and shimmied her way to Jade that caused her to her laugh and Tori to laugh along. They both ended up dancing together with Jade holding Tori from behind as the latter girl grinded her hips into Jade, spurring her on even more. They both danced under the moonlight: sultry and essence, only seeing the beauty of the night in each other's arms.

"Follow me." Tori whispered into Jade's ear as she dragged her, or slowly walked her seeming that they were both tipsy, to a quiet part away from the music. Jade sat down on a nearby bench and brought Tori to sit on her lap. They both had beers in their hands as they clunk them together in enjoyment and happiness.

"To being drunk, well maybe not so drunk, and finding someone you would want to spend the rest of your life with." Tori said for their toast and Jade nodded as she bit her lip which was rather sexy for Tori as she leaned down and kissed the lips of an angel.

…

(Back in the hotel room, it's morning time)

Tori woke up only to be found alone in bed as the sunlight shone through a slit of the curtains onto her tan naked body. She sat up in bed, postponing getting out of it and leaving only to see her paled angel coming through the door with a tray of breakfast.

"Hey you." Jade smirked as she set the tray down on the bed in front of Tori. She then went to the curtains and opened them up wide and stared out of the window drinking her own coffee.

"I thought I would be waking up alone." Tori spoke barely above whisper but loud enough for Jade to comprehend her.

"Now why would you think that Tori," she turned to face her, "Last night was the best night I've ever had in a long time. Do you think I would ever want leave you now?"

"Even though it had poor little lights, shabby tables, no concrete floors, or classical music?" Tori pouted but it was more so of a playful pout and Jade saw it as she smiled too.

"Yes even with all of that," Jade walked towards the bed and sat on it pulling Tori close to her clothed body, "I still had a fun time with you and nothing could replace that. I loved every single moment of it."

That made Tori smile as she put hers and Jade's drink down and pulled her into a hug. They both began their morning kissing away and enjoying the sunlight plus the complimentary breakfast.

…

**Okay, there's chapter 1. This story will become M later on so, yeah! Also the characters might seem a bit OOC in the beginning but this is just the intro, I'll put them back into character. Also if you have seen the movie you know that they drag the movie out before we get any kick-butt action so the same will be for this story. I'll try not to drag it out so long so you won't lose interest but that's the best part! Next chapter coming real soon!**

**Review please :D**


	2. Five or Six Years Ago

**Cheers to chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious…nope…don't have the papers for it….so no**

…**...**

(Still five or six years ago)

After leaving Bogota and coming back to America, Jade and Tori both head out to an amusement park for another date together. They walked around enjoying some crazy rides and eating hot dogs from a vendor. They both were having a good time together and decided to check out some of the little booths to win a prize.

"Oh how about that shooting range, babe?" Tori asked Jade who in turn smiled and nodded as they made their way to it.

"Shoot them down and win a prize. Only five dollars!" Yelled the both owner.

"You go first, babe." Tori offered which Jade obliged as she grabbed the plastic gun, more than likely filled with pellets, and shot at the moving targets missing each one entirely. "Oh darn, I missed them." She pouted at Tori.

"Here, let me take over then." Tori smiled as she grabbed the plastic gun and aimed at the targets shooting each one dead on the spot. Fifteen pellets in total and fifteen targets down by her and Jade could only stare slight angry at the fact Tori didn't miss a single shot. Tori smiled smugly as the owner handed her a small Dalmatian dog. "Better luck next time then. You can take this one though." Tori smiled as she offered the dog but Jade gave her a less than happy smile as she refused the gift and faced the owner again.

"Another round, please." She passed him another five dollars and picked up the plastic gun. Jade focused her aim on her first target as she shot bulls-eyed following the other fourteen targets as well not missing a single beat. Tori stared shockingly at the perfect hits administered knowing full well Jade sucked earlier shooting the first time.

Jade grabbed her monkey as she faced Tori with smug smirk on her face and took her hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "How did you learn to do that?" Tori asked still in her shocked stupor.

"Eh, it just came to me." Came Jade's passive response as they continued walking down to the boardwalk.

"Well, I would love to learn more stuff about you Ms. Ehh." Tori giggled which caused Jade to giggle as well.

…

(Back in the marriage counseling office, present)

"So, do you have any secrets in your marriage?" The 'doctor' asked.

"Well, what do you mean by secrets?" Jade asked him.

"Do you keep anything from your wife? Anything at all?" The 'doctor' repeated.

"Well of course we do, I mean she has her own little bubble that I can't even get into sometimes. What would our relationship be if we hid secrets? What kind of relationship is that?" Jade asked a little shaken to her response.

"Marriage." The 'doctor' replied instantly.

…

(Back to the past)

"Tori! Tori, where did you go?" Jade called out. Right now the happy couple was in the House of Mirrors and Tori decided to play a joke on Jade and disappear. However, Jade did not like that idea at all.

"Tori I swear if you jump out at me I will knock all of your teeth out!" Jade threatened looking at her reflections in all of the mirrors. She then turned her head to a mirror that made her look as skinny as a toothpick. "Jade, missy, you need to gain some weight." She mumbled to herself however it was loud enough for a person behind her to hear as well.

"Don't you dare do anything to that beautiful body of yours."

Jade turned around to match her blue eyes to a pair of brown ones staring right back at her. She almost smiled only if it weren't for the fact of the eyes being reflected back at her from a mirror. A mirror that made Tori look like a midget. Jade stared down at it and busted out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tori pouted out crossing her arms.

Jade had to put a hand up expressing to Tori to wait because she was laughing so hard at that point. Jade finally caught her breath as she stood up straight and glanced back at the mirror that made Tori a midget. However, Tori's midget body wasn't there anymore and Jade made a confused face at as she turned in a complete circle looking for Tori's reflection. Most likely her 2-D body.

"Tori, baby, I'm sorry for laughing. You would have laughed yourself if you saw the mirror too." Jade said only to be met with silence

"Tori?"

Silence became evident in the hall of mirrors as Jade continued to walk alone in search of her girlfriend. Some noises were made as a loud clanking noise caused Jade to stop walking and face the sound. She was a little startled but none the less she was prepared as she stalked to where the noise came very slowly to stop in front of another mirror. She turned around only to be met with more mirrors that formed a circle around her. _How the fuck did I get in this position?_ She thought to herself. Jade was about to find her exit of the circle of mirrors only to see a man or maybe a woman….she couldn't tell…stand in the mirror across from her. She turned her body to see all of the mirrors reflecting his body. She stopped in front of one mirror and decided to pop her hip out and balance her weight on her left leg and cross her arms in defense mode. _Well this should be interesting._

"Give me your purse lady and nobody gets hurt." It's a man.

"Well isn't that nice. Some poor fool is trying to rob me." Jade spoke blatantly.

"Listen lady I don't want to hurt ya," he popped out a knife from his long sleeve sweater, "so just give me your purse."

Jade frowned at the guy's choice of weapons, _a paring knife from his kitchen_, "Listen buddy, I have no clue what you're going to do with that simple knife but you can come at me if you want, but I should let you know that I have a black belt in kick-ass so you might want to run away first." Jade snarled at him and the guy flinched at her aggressiveness but still tried to gain the upper hand as he laughed out-loud. "You can't hurt me! You don't even know which reflection is mine so you can't touch me, hah!" He laughed out again and Jade only raised her studded brow as she walked up to the first mirror facing her. She drew back her stance, left leg front and right leg back; body twisted to the side; arms up in defense, as she drew her right leg back then forced it up in a powerful kick against the mirror breaking the glass. The whole glass fell apart as all the pieces but three fell to the ground in a heap. Jade's leg went back to her side as she brought her stance back to its original state. She looked at another mirror seeing the guy's mouth agape at the broken mirror. Well she couldn't really see his mouth because of the bandana around it, but she's pretty sure his mouth was agape. "I don't know about you but I kind of like this game now. Can we continue playing?" Jade smiled only to be met with a blank mirror. "Huh, he ran away. What a priss." Jade stated as she stalked off out of the circle and walked to the exit.

"Jade!"

"She turned around to her name being called to be met with the brown eyes she's been dying to find since she entered the stupid place. "Hey." She smiled back that earned her a smile and hug in return.

"This place is so hard to move around, and then I heard a big crashing sound, evil laughter, and so I got really worried that something happened to you." Tori spoke with worry in her eyes and Jade eyes grew worried too as she hugged Tori again. "Don't worry babe, I'm fine. And if anything I'll have you to protect me, right?" Jade smirked at her.

"Hell yeah you would!" Tori laughed as she tilted her head up towards Jade and lightly nipped at her lips.

"Mmm, Tori Vega, are you trying to seduce me?" Jade whispered as she stuck her tongue out and gently licked Tori's upper lip which made her giggle. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She reached up on her tippy toes and pushed her lips to Jade's as they languidly brushed their lips together loving the romantic tide going on between them. "Well then Ms. Vega, your plan worked." Jade smiled against Tori's lips.

…

(Counselor's office)

"So, you don't hide any secrets from your wife?" The counselor asked.

"Well, no…..not really…nothing important." Tori stammered out.

"Why do you hide things from her?" He asked her.

"Why does she hide things from me? I mean she has this whole other life I don't know about and she never initiates…..it…..always has her nose in her book reading."

(**Flashback**)

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" Tori asked her wife as she jumped into bed with her.

"Just reading honey." Jade replied not even glancing back to Tori.

Tori heaved a big sigh as she turned off her light and tried to snuggle against Jade and lean in to kiss her neck only to be pushed away and another light source blinding her eyes. "Why'd you turn the lights back on?" Tori whimpered. "Because I'm reading." Jade said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Why can't we-"

"No."

"Can we just-"

"No."

"Do you have to-"

"Tori, I want to finish this last chapter so no." Tori took that as Jade's final words on the situation so she just grumbled to her side of the bed away from Jade and curled up in her blanket.

(**Flashback over**)

"Initiate what?" The counselor asked.

Tori gave him an incredulous look as she sat up more in his chair. "You know what I mean."

"I really don't." He replied.

"Oh don't play stupid with me, you just want me to talk more so you know what? I'm not talking so hah!" Tori replied with bravery in her tone and stuck her chest out. The 'doctor' only chuckled as silence came into the room. But it didn't last long.

"What do you call that when your partner won't do the things you want but instead she just reads her book and denies the fun things? Huh, what is that?" Tori yelled expressively.

"Marriage." The counselor replied with a smile.

…

**There's chapter 2! With my own twist!**

**Next chapter: Five or Six years Later…and we meet the best friends of the friendly couple! **

**If there's any mistakes please let me know, I like proof read the chapter but I always seem to miss things so yeah…..thanks :D**

**As always review please and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Five or Six Years Later

**Sorry for the late update guys but its probably going to take longer for me to update now since I'm going off to college on Thursday. So I decided to post two chapters today, and maybe another tomorrow along with Capitol Enemies. Enjoy and don't worry I won't forget about this story, I'll just try to update when I can.**

…**.**

**(We're still in the past here)**

"Hey Andre, what do you think about this coat?" Tori asked as she admired the color herself.

"I don't know Tori but can you please hurry up so we can get out of here." Andre stammered out quickly glancing at the door every five seconds. "But Andre," Tori pouted, "I need your opinion."

Andre groaned and finally told Tori she looked good with the blue sparkly color making sure to add a quick "I don't really care" to the end of his sentence. "Your right, this color is amazing. I'll take this one then." Tori told the receptionist as the lady showed her to a seat as she waited. Andre kept fidgeting where he stood and Tori just watched him amusedly before she beckoned him over into the seat next to her.

"Tori you know I hate being here. Why do we have to be here? Why do **I** have to be here? Why couldn't you ask Trina?" Andre questioned as he twists and turns in his seat like a child. Tori could tell he felt out of place since they were at a nail salon and it was really rare for guys to be here, seen, in public. Tori could only laugh at the situation. "This isn't funny Tori! If one of the guys catches me here, or even a record dealer catches me here I'll lose all my rep! Do you know what that means Tori! My rep is gone! It's gone Tori! It's gone!" Andre whined and pulled at his dreads fidgeting in his seat. Tori rolled her eyes at her best friend as she turned to him with an amused face.

"Andre, it's not that bad here," she consoled, "We've only been here for about ten minutes and I'm pretty sure no one has seen you yet so you still have your rep."

"Oh ya Tori, then why couldn't you ask your sister to come? Huh? Why bring the dude? Why bring your best friend the dude?" Andre exclaimed once again still using his whiny voice.

Tori just rolled her eyes again and then glanced at the wall behind Andre's head and kept her gaze there. "What are you-" Andre was cut short from his sentence when he noticed the Warning poster on the wall near the front desk.

**Warning**

**Do not let this person within 20 ft. of the shop.**

**She's a menace to society.**

**Trina Vega.**

And under the name was a picture of Trina smiling brightly like she took a photo for a cover shoot.

"Ah, I see now. What did she do?" Andre asked as he glanced back at Tori who visibly shivered. "You don't want to know." She replied barely above a whisper which caused Andre to shiver as well.

"Alright then, new subject until I lose my rep being in this place," He gave one more look around then steered his eyes back to Tori, "What's going on with you and Jade?" Tori smiled big at that and let out a toothy grin.

"She's amazing Andre."

…

(In a guitar store)

"Oh look at this one. And this one, and this one. Oh Jade come and check this out! This one has skulls!"

Jade forcibly turned her body with a glare plastered on her face as she stared at her best friend. "Beck, what is wrong with you? You're acting like Cat at a candy store." Jade sneered.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, this is my first guitar we're picking out and I want it to be special." He smiled at her and Jade gave a short smirk back before she turned back around and scaled the walls with the guitars hanging from them.

"Man, ok, so tell me about your date. Tori, right?" Beck asked but kept a big smile on his face as he watched his best friend break out a toothy grin and nod her vigorously.

"She's so beautiful Beck."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Jade snapped a little but backed off as she thought about Tori again. "She has the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen."

"My eyes are brown."

"Yours are boring." Beck faked an offended look at her which only caused Jade to roll her eyes again.

"Well tell me more you love bug." Beck said as he inspected a guitar on the shelf.

…

"Guard up!" Andre yelled and put his fists up as well. Tori snaked a left upper cut which he blocked and came back with a jab to her stomach that caused Tori to recoil a little then stand back up.

"She works as the head computer technician for Dell at their headquarters. She loves to do that kind of," Tori stopped to deflect a jab to her face, "stuff and work on computers." She then delivered a punch to the side of Andre's face since he left his guard down and jabbed him in the stomach for extra pain before he bounced back to his boxing stance.

"Oh, so she's a sexy computer nerd, huh?" Andre smiled his boyish grin and Tori could only chuckle before she stopped and dodged another jab to her face delivering one right back at him.

…**.**

"Watch out Jade because I'm about to beat your girly ass." Beck smirked as he got ready to bat at a batting range. Jade rolled her eyes and gave a smirk of her own to her friend watching him hit the balls.

"Tori would love to be here right now." Jade sighed as she stared out into the cage.

"Tori, baseball, she's sounds too girly for me." Beck grunted as he took another swing.

"But she's more than that Beck. She likes sports just about as much as you and I do. She has a beautiful voice that just makes me cr-" Jade stopped herself short realizing what she was about to say and Beck noticed as he smirked evilly at Jade. "Were you about to say cr-" He was cut off to Jade lifting her bat in the air towards him daring him to say more. "Never mind."

…

"Man this burger is good." Andre replied as he chomped it down. Tori stared in disgust before lifting a fry off her plate and eating it.

"You know, you never answered my question." Andre said as he glanced up back at her.

"Ew, Andre food in your mouth." Tori said as she turned her head somewhere else.

"Oh, sorry," he finished chewing, "so answer my question!"

"We both have even paying jobs and our time schedules are not that far off so we can spend more time together at home and, you know, eat dinner together, then maybe cuddle." Tori smiled brightly as she drank more of her soda.

…

"So," Beck couldn't finish his sentence since Jade punched him hard in the chest.

"So what?" Jade asked as she dodged another hit from him.

"So, what does Tori do for a living?" Beck thrown out quickly as he dodged an overhead jab.

"She works as a banker but she does the stock stuff so she makes big money each night. The people practically depend," she dodged another jab, "on her to keep," another jab, "the business-" Jade got annoyed at this point because Beck kept interrupting her with his jabs so she looked for an opening and socked him clear in the face knocking him down. "Going." She finished, them toke off her gloves and helped Beck up.

…**.**

"So….." Andre drawled on.

"So?" Tori copied.

Andre tilted his head to the side as he glanced at Tori with a knowing face and a giant smirk.

"How's the sex?"

"Tori blushed red at that but answered him anyways, "One word Andre, Steamy."

…

"Jade."

"What?"

"Think fast." Jade skillfully caught the towel in one hand and then proceeded to wipe her face down. She was never one to sweat but she dried herself just in case a tiny sweat ball lingered on her skin. Beck sat down next to her on the bench as he dried his own sweat off.

"Jade."

"If you throw something at me again I swear-" Jade was cut-off by Beck's laughter as he shook his head at her. His brown locks brushing at his head.

No, actually I was going to ask you another question."

"What is it?"

Beck raised his eyebrow as he leaned closer to Jade, checking his surroundings first making sure no one listened in on their conversation, and gave his boyish smirk at her. Jade only raised her studded eyebrow as she impatiently awaited the question.

"How's the sex?" He smirked wider this time at her.

Jade smiled wildly as she blushed a little at his question. "Let's just say it's hot, sexy, and wet. So, so, wet." She bit her lip just thinking about it and made an 'mmph' sound as well which garnered her a laugh from Beck.

"So what's next in line for this love duo?" Beck asked as he started drinking from his Gatorade.

"Well nothing much," Jade started as she tied her shoe on, "I asked her to marry me though." Beck literally did a spit take on his Gatorade as it hit the floor ahead of him. He coughed and wheezed trying to gain his breath back. Jade patted his back until he could breathe a bit normally before he turned to face her with wide eyes. "You did what!"

…**..**

"You said what!" Andre yelled as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"I said yes." Tori smiled as she shown him her ring and Andre did a double take not understanding why he didn't notice this before.

"Tori, you have to think clearly now! You and Jade have only been together for 8 weeks! 8 weeks Tori! Eight! Do you know how many days that is?" Andre wildly exclaimed. Tori then brought up her fingers as she used them to count only for Andre to smack her hands down.

"Not like that!" Andre yelled then stood up from the couch facing Tori.

"Are sure about this Tori? You barely even know the girl." He asked a little more calm this time as he stared at his best friend waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I'm sure Andre, I've never been so sure in my life." Tori spoke as she stood up as well giving her best pout to Andre. He knew he couldn't stay angry at that face so he just pulled her into a hug. "Alright Tori. I trust you." He sighed.

"Good," Tori leaned back out of the embrace as she smiled up at him, "because you're in it."

…

"Ok, so when is it?" Beck asked after he calmed down and drank some water this time.

"Oh, one month from today." She replied which earned her another spit-take from Beck and more coughing as she silently patted his back.

…

(Five or Six years later)

"Hey babe?" Tori called from their bathroom as she stood in front of the mirror putting some make-up on.

"Ya?" Jade replied.

"Where's the- "Tori stopped shortly staring at Jade in the mirror clad in only a towel before she regained her composure, "eyeliner I use all the time?"

"Top left drawer under my sink." Jade replied as Tori went to find it successfully letting out an 'Aha' when she grabbed it. They both stood in front the mirror silently putting on the makeup until Tori finished first and walked into her side of the walk-in closet. She couldn't go to work in pajama bottoms and a sports bra. Jade finished her face as well and walked into the same closet bypassing her as she stared at her side looking for something to wear.

"Babe?" Tori asked again.

"Yes?" Jade replied not facing her.

"Where's my red collared blouse with the small skulls on it that you bought for me?"

Jade stopped picking out her clothes as she went to Tori's side and quickly found the blouse her wife was talking about and handed it to her.

"Thank you babe, what would I do without you?" Tori smiled.

"I don't know, jump off a cliff." Jade smiled as well as she glanced back at Tori.

Tori gave a small laugh as she put on her blouse and black dress pants, sliding on her red Prada heels as she strutted out of the closet. Her hair was tied into a bun atop of her head and her makeup consisted up red lipstick and light blush, and mascara to make her eyes pop out. She walked into the kitchen with the highest technology around and turned on the small flat screen while holding another apple out in her palm. Jade walked into the kitchen as well wearing a black dress that barely went to her knees and her hair down; red heels like her wife, and sporting some jewelry, as she grabbed the apple from Tori's hand and bit into it. Tori left the kitchen after Jade took her apple and made her way to the garage door with Jade close behind after she turned off the small flat screen. They both grabbed their keys and jackets from the hooks and turned to face each other giving a chaste kiss.

"Have a good day at work babe." Tori smiled as she looked up a little to Jade.

"You too, dinner's at six."

"I'll be there." She winked and then held open the door for Jade who gave a short thank-you and walked outside going to her all black Aston Martin DB9. Tori walked out the door and locked it before heading to her all grey Bentley Continental GT.

Their neighbor, Mr. Watskins, jogged by with his little pooch and noticed the West's getting ready to leave for work.

"Well hey Mrs. Tori and Mrs. Jade, ya'll have a good morning!" He waved frantically at them. Jade gave a short smile as she sat in her car but Tori wave back and gave a hello to him too as she climbed in her car. They both started their engines and backed out of the driveway simultaneously, Tori stopping to let Jade through first, and continued onto the street going in opposite directions to their respectable "jobs."

…

**Well, that was longer than planned. Also I hope you guys noticed I changed the title. Yes, no, maybe so? I'll stick with maybe anyways hope you guys like this chapter. It's also a sad day knowing that one of my top 3 shows on Nick is going off air after their 3****rd**** season. SO not fair.**

**Review please.**


	4. The First Job

**Another chapter! You guys are some lucky ducks. (nods head)**

…

"So you two, never had a vacation or a second honeymoon together during your marriage?" The marriage counselor asked.

"Not in my five years-"

"Six." Jade interrupted.

"Five or six years of marriage that I can remember." Tori finished.

"Well babe, there was that one time when you went on that business trip and I was left home alone for a whole week." Jade added in.

"Oh ya, that was technically your vacation right? Tori agreed as she smiled at her.

"Yup I enjoyed that day thoroughly with my friends." Jade smirked facing the marriage counselor.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Tori said as she faced the counselor as well.

The counselor looked at them both questioningly before he jotted some things down and perked his head back up.

"Jade-?"

"Yes Mr. Marriage Counselor sir?" She interrupted sporting her fakest smile ever causing Tori to snicker.

"Wait until I finish the sentence please." The counselor drawled out.

"No problem."

"Jade," he stopped for a second making sure Jade kept to her word, which she did, "What's the most romantic thing Tori did for you on one of your anniversaries?" He asked her and Jade made a thinking face as she thought of her answer and only replied with a hmm.

Tori glared at her and smacked her arm earning a small 'ow' from the goth. "Hey, I did romantic things for you!"

"I did romantic things for you!" Jade said using her mock voice of Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori whined.

"So to answer your question," Jade stated ignoring Tori's whine, "Tori actually took me out on a boat once in Paris under the night sky; candles lit all around, soft music playing, the best chefs to cook our dinners and a massage out of this world. That was the best night ever, I think that was our first anniversary. Right, Tori?" Jade asked coming out of her splendor moment.

"Yeah it was. I remember that night. It was pretty eventful if I say so myself." Tori smirked earning a blush from the goth.

"What happened that night?" The counselor asked really interested.

"Stuff."

"None of your business."

They both replied at the same time. The counselor shrunk back in his chair rubbing his forehead.

…

It was Wednesday and the West couple woke up in their bed, on separate sides, and stretched as they got out of bed. Jade, wearing only a big t-shirt and underwear up under it, went downstairs to make a pot of coffee to get ready for her morning. Tori took a shower and got dressed by the time she got back downstairs seeing Jade make some breakfast for her. She turned the T.V on the news as she got some orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a cup.

"Kids can be so stupid these days." Tori muttered.

"What happened?" Jade asked while she fried the eggs, over-medium, just like Tori loved them.

"Some kid got caught spray painting the hospital."

Jade only gave a sound of understanding as she finished the breakfast and handed Tori her plate, who gladly took it. Jade then walked upstairs to get dress as well.

"Babe! I'm leaving!" Tori called out the same way she does every Wednesday morning.

"Okay, see you at six! Love you!" Jade called back the same way.

"Love you!" Tori yelled then left out for work.

…

Jade bustled through the side door into the kitchen and took her coat off; put her purse on the counter, and kicked her shoes off placing them on the rug in front of the door. It was five o' clock and she had about an hour until Tori came home. She quickly tied on her apron and dug out some chicken from her fridge and went quick to frying them. She began chopping up some celery and tomatoes to put in her salad. As she cooked she noticed that it became really dark outside and that beam head lights were appearing on her driveway. The car started pulling up and stopped suddenly, then reversed instead and Jade watched intensely as she picked up the chef's knife and flipped it expertly in her hand. She glared at the car as it reversed back into the garage and outstepped a petite brunette. Knowing that body anywhere Jade relaxed her grip on the knife and went back to chopping as Tori came through the side door as well.

"Hey babe." Tori greeted her wife taking off her shoes.

"Hey, you're on time." Jade smiled as Tori came and kissed her on the cheek dropping a grocery bag in front of her.

"Thank you for getting the lettuce for me."

"Oh, no problem."

Jade grabbed the bag of lettuce out and was ready to open it when she noticed the title on the bag.

"Tori, hunny."

"Ya?" Tori asked pouring herself some sparkling cider.

"Baby, I asked for Romaine lettuce not Caesar." Jade said and Tori just looked at the bag herself and then her mouth dropped to a silent 'O'. "I'm sorry, I just grabbed the first thing I saw. I didn't think they would be different." She shrugged in response.

"Of course their different," Jade snapped but backed off, "Caesar has croutons and Romaine doesn't."

"Oh."

"Oh." She mocked her and continued cooking.

…

Tori and Jade sat at the long dining room table, each sitting on the opposite side of each other, eating their dinner.

"Jade can you past the salt?" Tori asked breaking the silence they had.

"It's in the middle of the table." Jade spoke not moving an inch from her chair.

"So, you're not going to get it for me?" Tori smiled up at her wife earning a "what do you think" face in return.

"Didn't think so." Tori chided as she got up and grabbed the salt. The rest of the dinner was laid out in silence as they ate. When they both finished Tori grabbed their plates and headed to the kitchen to wash them. Well scrubbing harshly at all the scum until Jade just grabbed the plate from her hands and put it in the dishwasher.

After finishing the kitchen they both went upstairs to relax only for their phones to ring at the same time.

"I'll be right back."

"One second baby."

They both ran upstairs, Tori taking her phone to the guest room and Jade taking hers on the patio porch.

(Tori's conversation)

"Ok, yeah, I'll be there, horrible timing but I'll be there as usual." Tori said before she hung up and walked into her closet.

(Jade's conversation)

"Are you serious? At this hour? Ok, fine I'm on my way. Be there in a few." Jade said and then hung up heading upstairs to her room as well. She walked into the bathroom finding Tori draped in tattered jeans and a blue collar t-shirt with a leather jacket on top.

"Where are you headed to?" Jade asked while walking into the closet.

"Oh, I just got some business to take care of. One of the accountants made some wrong calculations and I have to come in and fix it." Tori spoke calmly as she put her hair in a ponytail. She knew she was a horrible liar so if she had to get Jade to believe her then she had to remain calm and passive when she talks.

Jade soaked in what Tori told her and guess she was telling the truth since she was wearing weird clothing. Jade then came out of the closet wearing a trench coat around her body and some black heels. She went to the mirror and pulled the top of her hair into a bun and let the rest flow down her back. She glanced in the mirror and saw Tori blush before she tore her eyes away from her and Jade just smirked at that action. Her wife was just too cute for her own good.

"What about you, where are you going?" Tori asked trying to avoid looking at her wife and keeping her home.

"Oh just some business at the computer center, nothing big." Jade shrugged and Tori just nodded as she left the bathroom and headed downstairs with Jade on her tail.

They both went out the front door together and then turned to face one another. Jade leaned in for a short kiss which Tori happily accepted. "See you later at 9?" Jade asked.

"What's at 9?"

"Jenna's party."

"Oh yeah, Jenna, the nosey neighbor, ok I'll be there." Tori smiled.

"Promise?" Jade smiled hopefully.

"Promise." Tori nodded as she kissed Jade one more time and headed out to her car. They both backed out each going their separate ways.

…..

Tori pulled up to a small casino just outside of town and gave the keys to the valet. She walked inside going past the slot machines and the bar before she walked next to a drink server holding a tray of shots. Tori grabbed one and downed it quickly before throwing the glass in a fake plant pot. She headed to a back room door with a sign posted **"No Boys Aloud"** and stopped in front of it. She took a deep breath and then opened the door to the ladies dress room. Well the dancers room of course and she smiled at each one of them already getting in her drunken stage.

"Oops, I think I came into the wrong room." Tori laughed as she stumbled inside. The girls looked at her weirdly before a small blonde girl spoke up.

"I'm sorry but you can't be in here right now. We're waiting for Madame Lucy." She said and that caused Tori to halt as she lightly stumbled over to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Who's Madame Lucy?" She slurred out.

"Our boss." The little blonde replied. Tori only nodded as she stroked her hair, since the blonde was shorter, and bent down to her ear.

"You look really cute in that outfit." She whispered seductively and the blonde blushed at those words.

"Actually you all look really sexy tonight ladies." Tori gave her sexy smirk all-around and had each girl blushing. "How about you show me some of those moves you dance to." She winked at them and the girls giggled as they rushed up to her.

(In the casino)

"Madame Lucy, your girls are waiting for you." A waiter boy said.

"Ok, I'm going." Madame Lucy replied and walked to the back door surprised to hear bouncing music coming from behind it. Madame Lucy gave a perplexed look and then opened the door to see a brunette girl in raggedy clothes being sandwiched by the girls.

Madame Lucy's expression changed from surprised to angry all in five seconds and yelled, "What the hell is going on here!"

All the girls stopped and glanced at the door in shock except for Tori who kept dancing. She finally stopped dancing when she noticed everyone else did. "What's wrong," hiccup, "girls? Where did the music go?" She turned to face where the girls were looking only for her lip to start quivering until she couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Madame Lucy yelled at Tori.

"Y-You're a man!" Tori laughed out. Indeed Madame Lucy was a man, dressed in a red sparkly dress stood a tall man about 6'4" with thick hairy legs and arms; buff shoulders, and a scruffy beard that hasn't been shaved in weeks.

"So? What's the problem?" He yelled again sounding offended.

"What's with the name then, _Lucy_?" Tori drawled out as she laughed again and Madame Lucy blushed even more being laughed at. The girls just stood there awkwardly watching the scene go down. "Stop laughing or I'll kill you in front of these girls!" He yelled angrily.

Tori eventually stopped laughing and stumbled over to the guy leaning into him wrapping an arm around his waist since he was taller. "I'm sorry Madame Lucy but you're not going to be doing the killing tonight." Tori deadpanned. "Huh?" He spoke until he saw Tori pull out a pistol and placed it to his forehead and released the trigger. No remorse, no second chances, just a straight shot in the head was how Tori worked. She then walked out of the room regularly leaving the shocked faces on the girls and walked back in the casino. She grabbed another shot and drank it before tossing it again and walking outside.

…..

**I always end up making these chapters longer than I planned to.**

**Review please, up next is Jade's turn followed by a lovely party. :D**


	5. The Second Job and A Party

**Okay so I'm finally back! No knife throwing please. Anyways I finally found a schedule to be able to update this story once a week, mostly Saturdays or Sundays, so yay! And if I'm able to update twice then you guys are a lucky duck!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious, but I love the actors and actresses on the show.**

…**.**

Jade pulled up to the Ritz Carlton Hotel, just outside of town, and parked it before she stepped out in her five-inch heels. She simply tossed her keys to the valet to park it and continued strutting inside to her destination ignoring all the peering eyes around her.

She walked up to the counter and gave the sweetest smile she could muster to a boy who looked to be in his teenage years with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Typical." Jade snorted to herself.

"Well hello gorgeous." The boy said as he turned to face Jade looking her up and down. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm meeting a friend, Raul Consmega, in his suite." Jade said ignoring his leeching eyes.

"Well sure but is there anything else I can do for you?" He smirked. Jade knew this game too many times with guys; it all started with a hand threw his hair, licking his lips, puffing his chest out a little, and showing off his no so pearly whites.

"I'm pretty sure I can find something else you would like better, maim." He slipped Jade his number on a small piece of paper to her and Jade only stared at the paper like it was the most volatile thing on earth. She then looked up at him and noticed his movements which only cause Jade to roll her eyes. He pushed his fingers through his mid-length hair, licked his lips seductively, or at least tried to in her opinion, slightly puffed his chest out, and smiled his fake white teeth. Jade almost laughed instead she leaned on the counter towards him and gave a menacing smile. "Actually, I rather get hit by a bus than to accept your number. Unless you want to get hit first? I have no problems running you over with a huge truck, it's my specialty. SO, if you don't want that you can hand me the card key over there and let me in the penthouse suite doors so I can get to my friend." The boy was practically shaking at this point as he handed Jade the card key and stepped back out of her area. Jade winked at him and walked away with a victorious smile plastered on her face. 'Yup, still got it.' She thought to herself.

She continued walking to the elevators and got inside riding the machine to the top floor; pent house sweet. She got out of the elevator and headed to a door in the back named Suite 18 with two bodyguards standing beside it. They weren't built like most guards but they sure loved to wear tons of gel in their hair.

Jade walked up to them and showed them the key card for them to glance at before they let her in. The guards nodded in approval and let Jade through the door to the lavish suite.

This hotel was basically a deluxe apartment in home with Tori: it had wooden floors and sheen carpets in the living room. A golden-brown wall paints with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Couches and chairs were exquisitely furnished with a red dye to complete the ensemble. This room was beautiful to Jade but sadly the wonderful atmosphere had to be ruined.

"Oh, so this is the sexy pale goddess I was told about, and man was they right." A man smirked as he walked into the living room eye sexing Jade's body. Jade could only shiver under his peering eyes but had to keep control or she would ruin everything.

"Enough small talk big daddy, why don't we get down to business." Jade smirked herself as she took off her trench coat revealing a pair of black lingerie to the man. Her outfit consisted of a bra top that had mesh straps and the cups leaving cleavage as it pushed her perky breasts up. Her bottoms were black shorts that were really tight around the crotch and butt areas so it left little imagination for the Hispanic man as he drooled upon his sight.

"Shall we get down to business then?" Jade spoke seductively and smacked her whip in between her hands. The man visibly shivered in arousal as he undressed from his robe as well.

…

"GPS Rosenberg Road." Tori spoke into her GPS system as she drove away from the casino dodging the police cars and ambulance headed that way. That mission was completed but now she had about an hour to get to her next destination before a certain person did.

…

_SMACK!_

The sound rebated in the room after Jade whipped the man on his back.

"Ooooh, please more." He shuddered to her and wiggled his hands that were cuffed behind him. He sat on his knees on the floor receiving each blow to his body as a sexy instrument to life.

"Cutup, I didn't say you could talk." Jade sneered and smacked him on the back again.

_SMACK!_

"Yes maim."

"You don't like listening to directions do you?" Jade questioned after giving him another smack receiving a quiet moan. "You are one bad boy, you know that? Very bad and bad boys deserve to be punished. What do you think?" She slowly walked behind him dragging the whip lightly on his body. She stopped facing his back and he turned his head to get a good view of her only to earn another smack against his back.

"Don't turn around." She ordered and he complied. "What should I do with you, bad boy?"

"Anything baby anything, please." He smiled thinking he was going to get some good action tonight. Jade could only smile evilly as his hopeful smile.

"Well bad boys need to be punished only the correct way, don't they. Especially bad boys that steal computer program chips that hold millions of dollars in them, right?" Jade pndered out loud to him.

The Hispanic man made a confused face for a split second before Jade grabbed his head and gave a quick twist snapping his neck. A quick death. His body fell limply to the floor and his eyes laid open as they stared off into the distance. Jade quickly bent down to check his pulse to make sure he was dead and once that was confirmed she stood back up and grabbed her bag and trench coat. She pulled the coat on and headed to the door pushing one of the couched in front of it to keep the guards from coming in. She then hurried to the window and forced it open as the guards finally started banging on the door calling out for their boss. Jade just laughed and pulled out a rope from her bag that's attached to a claw. She attached the claw to the window sill and yanked the rope to make sure it held and after that she stepped out of the window giving a quick glance to the door seeing it being pried open with a crow bar, and jumped out the window. She dropped down fifteen stories gracefully and landed on her feet in front of a few bystanders.

She let go of the rope and walked to the valet and asked for her car. Once her car came she got in and drove off on the street to the little party she and Tori were invited to.

…**.**

Tori pulled up to the house around 5:50 and switched her clothes in the car, changing her pants to a skirt and her t-shirt to a nice blouse, and threw her coat in the back and grabbed her heels. She got out of the car and locked it before heading up to the house.

"Look who's here early." A voice giggled behind her and Tori turned around not at all surprised to see Jade behind her wearing a short black dress that goes to her knees and black four-inch heels. "Well someone had to be here early just in case the other person was late." Tori shrugged and Jade rose an eyebrow at her statement before brushing past her and up to the door.

She turned back around to face Tori who hasn't moved yet, most likely because she was staring at her butt, and smiled, "Well come on honey. The party has apparently started without us."

Tori broke herself from her gaze and looked back up into Jade's eyes and smiled and then walked up as well, gave her a chaste kiss, and opened the door for her wife who walked in and Tori followed behind.

(Inside the party house)

Tori and Jade walked in and were immediately bombarded by their neighbors and their friends.

"Hey, West family! You made it here just in time!" Jenna came by to greet us and Tori smiled brightly to her while Jade gave a small one in return.

"Hey Jenna, nice to see you again, where's the guys at?" Tori asked her. Tori and her husband have been good friends for a while and Jenna has nothing to worry about their friendship since Tori's not at all attracted to men. Jenna pointed to the bar where the men are at laughing around and watching football on the big screen. Tori nodded her head and smiled at Jade before walking over to the guys leaving Jade with Jenna. Bad move.

"So Jade, do you and Tori plan on having kids anytime soon? If it's possible to want to have kids, if you want kids." Jenna rambled on to her and Jade practically glared at Tori's retreating form for leaving her with Jenna.

Jade finally acknowledged Jenna and turned her head towards her and gave the fakest smile she could muster. "Oh, I don't know Jenna, probably not anytime soon at this point."

"Oh, well if you do I want to be the Godmother." Jenna beamed and Jade just mentally rolled her eyes and thought _'Not in your fucking dreams Jenna'_, but shook her head anyways. "No, Tori and I already have a Godmother." She said and Jenna nodded opening her mouth to say something else but Jade beat her to the punch saying "and Godfather!" really loudly. Jenna flinched at the tone but nodded her head anyways.

"Ok, well follow me to the living room with the other ladies." She smiled to her and grabbed Jade's wrist, to which Jade stared holes into, and pulled her to the other ladies.

Once they got into the room Jade saw five women in there and all of them had a baby in their arms gushing about how cute they were and their very first word.

"Hello ladies, this is Jade, my neighbor. Say hi Jade." Jenna smiled. _'What am I, three?'_ Jade snarled to herself but smiled at the ladies and gave a small wave.

"Come sit by me Jade." One of the ladies said gesturing to the open seat and Jade awkwardly walked to the seat and sat down on the edge not trying to get comfortable. She wished Tori were beside her so she wouldn't have to talk but that wasn't happening any time soon.

The ladies created small talk with her and Jade smiled through it all and laughed when they laughed, sighed when they sniffled, and rolled her eyes when they gushed about their babies again.

"Oh no, Junior puked on me, Jade can you hold him for a few minutes, please?" One of the ladies asked as she stood and handed the baby to Jade and she just stared at it with a look that said 'and what do you expect me to do with that?' "Here take him."

"No its ok, I'm fine." She politely rejected.

"No, no dear take him, he doesn't bite." And just when Jade was going to reject again she practically shoved the baby in Jade's arms. Jade never really having to hold a baby before, including her own little brother, held the baby at arm's length as it made spit bubbles. Jade made a small smile to the baby before she changed her attention to Tori who was watching her hold the baby. She saw Tori making a somber face at Jade and gave a weak smile. Jade knew that look, it was Tori's sad/I know, I'm sorry baby, look so Jade did the only thing to turn the frown upside down. She brought the baby down and cradled him in her arms close to her chest. The women gushed around her but she ignored them looking back to Tori who had a bright smile on her face but not too cheesy to garner her any attention from the guys. Jade smiled back and looked back down to the baby and how he grabbed one of her fingers in his tiny hands. Jade giggled at that and gave him a small eskimo kiss on his nose before the mother walked in and grabbed Junior out of her hands. To say Jade felt a little empty on the inside was an understatement but she pushed the feeling down and focused in on the conversation.

A little while later Tori and Jade left the party and went to their cars to drive back to their house.

They both pulled up in the driveway, Jade first as always, and parked their cars. As soon as they both walked inside they each went straight to their room and got ready for bed. They pulled on their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and slid into bed all without saying a word to each other. Tori grabbed her phone and called her business place as Jade did the same thing, both whispering into the phones so their partner wouldn't hear.

"Yes it went successful."

"I finished the job so no funny business until tomorrow, got it?"

"Alright goodnight."

"Okay, night." They both finished their conversations and Jade turned to lay on her back while Tori faced the wall laying on her side. It was quite for a while until Jade spoke up.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Tori asked.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Jade snapped.

"Oh, one of the realtors had a question about the home he just sold so I had to help him fix it." Tori shrugged.

"Oh, ok, that's nice." Jade softly responded.

"Yeah."

Silence grew again and it was obvious neither was falling asleep yet so Tori decided to speak up this time.

"So, was something going on with the computer people?" Tori asked still keeping her back to Jade.

"Just some minor bugs that needed to be fixed. Nothing that I can't handle in the morning." Jade shrugged as well.

"Oh, ok, that's nice." Tori softly responded as well.

"Yeah."

"So you're leaving early in the morning tomorrow, again?" Tori quickly brought up.

"Well, a little in the afternoon. Why?" Jade pondered turning her head to face Tori's back.

"Oh, no reason, just asking."

"Are you leaving in the morning?" Jade asked as well.

"Yup, sure am."

"To do what?"

"Stuff. Work stuff. What about you?"

"Business. Work business."

Jade snorted and turned her back towards Tori feigning sleep.

Tori knew that Jade wasn't asleep so she stayed awake as well and narrowed her eyes at the wall as she pondered what Jade had told her.

Jade knew that Tori was lying but decided to not call her out on it, because she knew that Tori knew she was awake so she decided to stay awake that night.

No one really went sleep.

…

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did not proof read this chapter. I'll go back to fix it later.**

**Review please. :D**


	6. The Mission

**I have no explanation besides the fact that college throws too much quizzes and readings at my face. On with the story. **** Oh and I reposted this chapter because I fixed the mistakes I had.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious but one day I would like to step foot on the moon.**

…**.**

Lying in their bed, Tori waited approximately ten minutes before she got up and got ready for her work day. Why ten minutes? Well after her brief talk with Jade, she didn't want to face the confusion in the morning so she lay in bed after her wife got up. She walked around in her room—clad only in a towel—as she got ready for another "big" day at work. As she like to put it to her wife.

After she washed her face and brushed her hair, she got ready for the day wearing her all- black suit with a white undershirt and black heels, strutting to the door of her room. She checked downstairs to hear if her wife was still there. The sounds of ovens closing and the anchorwoman on T.V. told her she was. She mentally groaned but nevertheless walked stealthily back to their walk-in closet and went to the back. Her coats we're covering the back wall and she simply pushed the coats to the side and pushed her hand against the wooden wall. The square she had her hand upon pushed in and a panel next to it slid open revealing a hole inside filled with some of the finest weaponry. She had rifles and pistols, AK-47's, grenades, shotguns, and a few snipers lined up on the wall. Tori grabbed two pistols and some ammo and pulled a bag from inside to load her guns in. She pressed her hand to the square again and closed the panel, then stepped back and pulled her coats back over it securing her hiding place.

Tori grabbed her bag and her briefcase as she finally headed downstairs to see Jade eating an orange holding out an already rinsed apple for her. Her wife knew her so well. Tori smiled, setting her briefcase on the counter, and grabbed the apple from her wife's hand while simultaneously kissing her cheek. Jade smiled at the action and craned her head to kiss Tori on the lips.

"Good morning." Tori smiled.

"Good morning to you, too." Jade smirked.

The room became quiet after that and Tori's smile started to hurt her face. Not in the good way. So instead she grabbed her stuff from the counter and took a bite from her apple as she strutted through the back door to the garage. She didn't know what to say to her wife but figured to end the awkward silence between them hoping it would also end when she came back later on tonight.

"See you later honey." She forced her smile again and Jade waved back forcing a smile too until the door closed. Her smile fell into a frown and she lifted herself from the counter and proceeded to do her business before she left.

Jade opened up the oven and pressed a code on the bake set buttons when the back of the oven panel slid open. Then followed out a tray with her knives laid on it arranged by height. She smiled and picked up a few then lifted a hatch underneath with some scissors inside. She grabbed her favorite pair that Tori got her for their three year anniversary. She smiled thinking back to that day as a memorable moment- _'Wait a second…..why am I thinking about Tori?'_ Jade thought to herself and frowned upon the thought. So instead she put the scissors back and grabbed another pair before closing the hatch. She pressed the code again and the panel closed back with her valuables inside. She pushed the oven door closed with her foot and put everything in her bag. She walked out to the garage and went on her way to work.

…**..**

"So you mean to tell me. Neither of you have ever spoken of your jobs to each other?" The psychologist asked.

"What do you mean by spoke?" Tori wondered aloud.

"Like had a well in-depth conversation about our jobs, baby." Jade answered as she patted Tori's leg.

"Oh, well we talked about our jobs. Sometimes. When we had time to." Tori shrugged.

"So you never talk about these things over dinner or anything?" The psychologist pondered.

"Well at dinner we mostly eat. Well Tori does the eating and bothers some people about putting salt on food that doesn't need it." Jade snapped.

"Well if someone would make better tasting food." Tori murmured and peeked her eyes at Jade hoping she didn't hear her.

The doctor looked at them both quizzically for a second after writing down some more information from them.

"I heard you by the way." Jade said picking at her nails.

"Damn it!"

"Moving on," The doctor said aloud, "So what do you guys talk about over dinner then?"

Tori and Jade glanced at each other and shrugged before looking back to the psychologist.

"Work." They answered at the same time and the doctor physically slapped his forehead.

…

Tori pulled up to her office building and got out of her car, tossing the keys to the valet, before walking inside. She took the stairs to the seventh floor and walked inside the office room. She headed to her office while the passing all the small cubicles on her way flashing a bright smile to everyone.

"There you are Tori! Took you long enough!" She heard a familiar voice yell and turned her head to the sound seeing her best friend Andre walk up to her with Robbie in tow.

"Hey Andre, nice to see you again." Tori squealed as she hugged him tightly. Andre just laughed before he let go of her and stepped back so she could hug Robbie too.

"Hey Tori," Robbie beamed, "I brought you your favorite flowers and some chocolates too. I know this is not a special occasion or anything but I-"

"I'm married Robbie."

"I know but I still want you to have this stuff-"

"Robbie, no." Tori sternly said to him and Robbie pouted at the ground before glancing back up at her and nodding his head.

"Sorry."

"It's ok Robbie. We're still friends." Tori smiled at him.

"Ok, new subject. How's the sex life Tori?" Andre grinned and Tori frowned before leaving the conversation and entering her big office.

"You'll have to talk about it someday Tori!" Andre laughed and Tori grimaced and made a mental note to get sound proof windows. She walked to her desk, sat down, and turned on the T.V. when a message appeared on the screen.

"Agent Vega."

"Agent Sikowitz." Tori replied.

"How's it going? How's your marriage too, sorry I couldn't make it I was terribly busy but thanks for sending me the video!" Sikowitz smiled pulling up the video in his hand.

"Thanks sir and it's going great. So what's this big mission you have for me sir?" She asked him and Sikowitz went back into his serious posture.

"Well I have a mission for you Victoria. Apparently the army is pulling this man in that is capable of hacking into certain computer programs and stealing FBI information. Basically this guy is a criminal but our agency was not hired for the purpose of killing him. Oh no, we are hired to protect him. Crazy right? I know so I'm sending you his information right now so you'll know what this guy looks like and the time schedule of the vehicle the army is driving him in. The location where he will be imprisoned is placed inside as well so all in all, good luck on your mission Agent Vega." The visual was cut off there and at the same time Andre walked in her office holding the files in head.

"Here ya go Tori." Andre said and handed Tori the files before walking out. Tori shouted a quick thanks and opened up the files reading it over. She looked at the picture of the guy the army is arresting and frowned a little at his appearance. He had curly brown hair and pale skin accompanied with a small, fragile body, and large glasses upon his nose.

"Sinjin Van Cleef." Tori said aloud. "What a weird guy. He collects gum." She grimaced at that thought and quickly closed the file before getting ready to head out to the Mojave Desert.

…**..**

Jade had a frown upon her face entering her building. Her original coffee place was taking forever and by the time she reached the front of the line they had 'accidently' broken the coffee machine. How does that even happen! Luckily she had a cup at home to keep her sane but if she didn't she would be a big bitch right now.

She made her way to the elevator and went straight to the top of the building where her office is. As soon as she got off the elevator she walked in the office and her co-workers inside rushed to her side grabbing her purse and taking her coat replacing them with her case file for the day and a cup of coffee as well. Jade stopped in her tracks, sipped at her coffee, and heaved a sigh of relief closing her eyes as well. She re-opened her eyes and walked down some steps leading to her chair behind a tall desk facing a large screen in the center of the room.

"Some one looks happier with their coffee." Her best friend said walking up and Jade just rolled her eyes not bothering to respond to him.

"Hey, Jadey!" Her other best friend bounced over, literally, to her.

"Hey Cat." She responded with less enthusiasm.

"Have you read the new case file yet?" Beck asked.

"It's a big one!" Cat agreed.

"Pull it up on the screen." Jade ordered and within seconds the case was on the screen.

"So apparently we, as in you, have to kill somebody named-"

"Sinjin Van Cleef." Cat interrupted Beck.

"Right. He was a mastermind behind stealing information from the FBI through his computer skills-"

"He's smart." Cat interrupted again.

"Ya, so we, again as in you, have to kill him before the army brings him to the base. It says in the files that I'm guessing you never looked in," Jade rolled her eyes at that, "that the base they're headed to is at the-"

"Mojave Desert."

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Beck asked a little frustrated.

"Oh sorry, I'll stop." She giggled.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Beck asked Jade. Jade looked at the screen and nodded her head before getting out of her chair and heading to her supply room. "I'll take the mission but let's prepare for this. I'm going to need a few missiles, sensors and a base to blend in with the desert." She ordered.

"Yes maim." Both Cat and Beck replied before walking off to complete her orders. Jade looked at her case file again and then glanced at her phone thinking if she should call Tori or not. She decided against it and went to order a helicopter to come pick her up instead.

…**..**

**Next chapter will be going down in the Mojave Desert. Yeah! So I need a little help, what should Tori's trademark be that Jade recognizes in the desert. I would have a poll going but I clearly have no ideas right now so until then. **


	7. Mojave Desert Pt1

**Here's the next update and I want to give thanks to those who gave me ideas for Jade's recognition of Tori! I really appreciate it and the idea I will use will be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the clothes on my back. **

…

"So, I really want to ask how you guys manage your times at work to call each other. You know romantic wise." The psychologist smiled at them.

"How long have we been in here?" Jade quipped.

"I beg your pardon?" The doctor forced his smile in place at her rude question.

"Isn't our hour up by now? I mean, seriously?" Jade was quickly getting aggravated at this point and Tori just looked into the distance as this was all going down.

"Um, Mrs. West, can you please tell your wife to be quiet?" The doctor asked and Tori just looked at him and shrugged her shoulder before looking out the window.

"You can't tell my wife to tell me to be quiet! Who the hell do you think you are?" Jade yelled at this point and the psychologist flinched back in fear.

"Well I was just hoping-"

"Hoping that she can do it because you don't have an ounce of fucking backbone in you?"

"No well-"

"No well what doesn't answer the damn question buddy?" Jade snarled at him.

"Jade, sweetie, let the man do his job." Tori said and quietly muttered to herself how they're paying a lot of money for the session.

At her soothing voice Jade backed off the poor man and slumped in her seat adding an 'I'm being quiet because I want to' in the mix. The doctor looked at them both and picked up his water bottle glancing at his watch. _Fifteen more minutes and then you're free._ He thought to himself.

…**..**

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you  
You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker.  
Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face  
But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter_

Tori sung aloud while driving along the desert road. She had her favorite shades on with her white tank and short jean shorts to match the 'tourist' style. Around her neck she sported her wife's gift to her from their previous anniversary. Her necklace was a 10K gold heart chain with her and Jade's name cursively inscribed on it. She knows it's kind of dumb for her to wear it on a mission but she figured it would be nice enough to wear something that resembled her wife. They may be getting further apart from each other but at least she has something that keeps them close mentally.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe  
Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it  
Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)  
God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!  
Girl I just wanna see you..._

She pulled up into the area where the army trucks drive by with their hostage inside. After parking her jeep she got out of the vehicle and stretched her arms into the open air basking in the sunlight. If she wasn't on a mission she would be tanning right about now but sadly, no. Tori walked around to the trunk and pulled out a big lunch kit and opened it. Inside she had some sandwiches, water, Gatorade, and Scooby-doo fruit snacks. She smiled and grabbed a bottle and a snack and sat back in her car for a small break. She got there a little earlier than planned but all she had to worry about was the army tanks making it across the checkpoint and into the hidden jail room and her job was done.

Tori reached into her backpack from the trunk and grabbed her binoculars looking out for the tank and army SUV's to come by.

"Nope, nada, zip, nilch." She told herself seeing nothing in the distance. She put the goggles down and decided to go for a refreshing break instead. She looked out again for any intrusions and skipped out to a big rock with a plant growing near it. She pulled out an extra bottle of water and poured it on her face and hair.

"Refreshing." Tori smiled and glanced down at her necklace noticing the glare she kept getting from the shiny object. The sun's rays bounced off onto it and she had to squint just to pick up the heart locket and gaze at the inscribing's. She sighed at them and put the necklace down while walking back to her jeep. Tori looked around her area again and noticed it was too quiet around this particular spot. When she briefed this mission she knew that if the army had someone to protect them then they have to be protected from something. The question is who and where were they? She could be just thinking too much but then again there is always that possibility.

She picked up her goggles again and glanced around turning a switch on that activated heat sensors. She picked up her heat energy wave so she knew the thing was working and then changed the distance from her circle to 100 yards distance. She kept scanning the area and noticed nothing until a random beeping sound occurred.

"Holy crap I got somebody." Tori exclaimed and zoned her goggles in that specific area where the heat signature went off. She zoomed in and noticed a shack hidden within the mountains blending in really well.

"Huh, can't believe I didn't notice that before." Tori said to herself as she kept looking. Her eyes bugged when she finally caught onto the figure standing in the door way. A female at that too. Tori put the goggles down and stared out at the figure staring out as well. She knew she was staring too long but she couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful figure that she sees. What she would give to see the face too.

_Beep! Beep!_

Tori whipped her head to her car and ran to it. She hopped in and pressed the volume button in and a small tray that popped out on top of the dashboard. A screen came on with the satellite visual of her area. She zoomed in and saw a red pointer blinking a few feet from her position. The army trucks had just passed the checkpoint which means they're about to pass her location in less than ten minutes. At that point Tori knew what she had to do – protect army people and the hostage. She went to the trunk and grabbed her bazooka from the back and loaded it with simple ease. She then threw the weapon on her shoulder and aimed it at the figure lady in the shack. She knew that the shack itself was well concealed that this wasn't just a tourist at all. She may think that the person was good-looking but she could as also be a threat to the mission. She turned on the weapon and aimed it directly at the figure looking through the scope.

"Hasta la vista, bitch." She muttered and fired the ammo at the shack. At the last minute she saw the figure escape but the shack was blown into pieces. Tori lowered the bazooka and watched the shack burn down in fire. At that point the army SUV's and tanks drove by safely pass her location and continued on. Tori walked back to her jeep and put the bazooka away plus any other essentials. She then hopped in the jeep and started the engine and gave a quick glance back to the burning shack hoping the lady got away - even though she call her a bitch – doesn't mean she wanted her to die though.

_Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones  
This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole  
Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking  
You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop  
Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks  
I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song,  
Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you can  
I'm a give you all this money money money_

Tori bobbed her head to the song singing along with it. She then pulled off after the army vehicles trailing them and getting to her next location to keep watch.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe  
Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it  
Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)  
God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!  
Girl I just wanna see you..._

…

Jade poked her head out from the ashes by the rocks and glanced out into the rubble.

"Who the fuck was that girl." She muttered angrily.

…

**Well that's part 1 with Tori's point of view and the next part will be Jade's followed by the chapter of figuring out who each other was. That was kind of confusing to type. Lol, anyways until then!**

**Song was Strip by Chris Brown **

**Once again thanks for the ideas guys!**


	8. Mojave Desert Pt2

**Sorry for taking a long time but don't worry…I haven't forgotten this story. However I have officially finished my finals so now I'm back and I'm going to finish this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, shout out to krys1993 for the idea. It helped a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

…**.**

Jade's plane landed not so long after she declared for a plane to pick her up. She landed in the Mojave Desert and grabbed the keys to her jeep with some of her equipment inside and drove towards her hiding spot in the mountains. It was two hours before the army trucks were suppose to drive by so she had to set up and get her things ready before they got close.

She got everything settles in her little shack on the hill side and opened up her laptop. The screen showed a radar that had a fifty feet mile radius showing if there were any threats heading her way. Also to her right she had a smaller monitor that was connected to a scanner further down the road. The scanner was supposed to capture any vehicle heading from the southeast direction.

After taking a good look at her digital screens Jade huffed a sigh and sat back reaching for her favorite knife and a stick of wood she always keeps around in handy. Especially for these type of situations because she got bored real easily. She smiled when she remembered how Tori gave her her favorite knife a few weeks after they officially started dating-

…

**(Past)**

_Jade was sitting in her chair in her office at her house. She was bored out her mind after finishing up some case files while waiting on Tori to finish their special dinner. It was one of their date nights and Tori had Jade do other things because it was a surprise for her. Jade hated surprises but in this case she'll let this one slide. She smiled at that thought as she grabbed her knife from the drawer and a small piece of firewood from her unlit fireplace. She plopped back down on her sofa in the office and started carving not giving a care of her surroundings._

_Tori had just finished up dinner when she called for Jade to come downstairs. When she heard no movement five minutes late she walked out of the kitchen herself to look for her girlfriend. She walked into Jade's office seeing her girl laid out on the sofa with one leg on the arm and the other laid out off the sofa. She only giggled at the scene causing Jade to glance up at her in surprise and shock._

"_What?" She asked hoping Tori didn't catch her shocked look. Sadly for her, she did. "Oh nothing. Whatcha carving there?" Tori asked walking over to Jade and sitting at the end between her legs._

"_Well I was going for a dog and ended up carving a horse."_

"_How did that happen? They don't even look alike." Tori pondered._

"_In some cases they do if you just draw a bigger but with a longer tail and add a longer snout. Then boom, you have a horse Vega."_

"_You cant make a horse out of a dog West."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Says me."_

"_Your vote doesn't count."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since you've become my girlfriend. Hence your vote is my vote." Jade smirked and Tori laughed smacking her arm._

"_Ow Tori!" Jade pouted and Tori laughed shaking her head._

"_That didn't hurt."_

"_You weren't the one that was hit." Jade mumbled._

"_Well how about this," Tori started getting off the couch and walking to the closet outside of the office. "I can give you your present now to take the pout off your pretty face." Tori smiled as she handed a long box covered in black wrapping paper to Jade._

_Jade smiled at the gift and immediately started tearing off the wrapping finding a wooden box inside. She then opened up the wooden box seeing a beautiful thick knife with a black handle that had her and Tori's name inscribed on it in white._

"_This is awesome Tori. Thanks." Jade gushed leaning over and placing a well deserved kiss on Tori's lips._

"_Anything for my babe. Not get your cute butt up and let's eat dinner." Tori smiled giving Jade a chaste kiss in return._

…**..**

Jade smiled big at that memory and glance back at her favorite knife seeing her's and Tori's name inscribed on it.

A beeping sound started up breaking Jade out of her haze and looking up at her monitor seeing a car pass by. She walked up to her laptop to see if it was the army trucks or not and smirked when she saw it was. They were coming up to her spot so she had to get her missile ready to launch. Upon moving about she heard loud music approaching her eardrums.

"No one should be out here." She said to herself grabbing her binoculars and seeing a jeep swerve around in front her shack before it came to a stop on the opposite side of the road a little farther down the street.

"Fucking tourists." Jade mumbled seeing the woman getting out of her jeep. She couldn't make out an appearance seeing that the woman was wearing a hat but she did have a really nice figure. She was wearing a white tank that covered her curves beautifully and some short jean shorts that showed off her fine legs.

"That is totally a Tori outfit." Jade smirked to herself. She noticed how some light blinded her eyes for a few seconds and the going away. '_The fuck was that?' _She thought in her head.

Jade continued watching the girl noticing her movements making sure she wasn't a threat before she noticed the girl was looking at her too through her own goggles. Jade mentally cursed herself for getting caught before her beeper on her machine sounded off again.

_Beep! Beep!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jade groaned and the moved to her laptop seeing the army trucks were now moving in closer. She picked up her goggles looking in the southeast direction waiting for her vision to pick up on the tanks.

She patiently waited until she saw the tanks finally heading her direction in the distance. "Party time." She laughed to herself and walked back over in her shack grabbing her missile launcher putting a missile inside. She then popped the scope up and looked out back in the distance where she saw the tanks which were coming neared. She knew the army wasn't stupid enough to not have more than one vehicle holding the prisoner inside she planned on aiming for the second car instead. It's always the second car with the important things inside.

Before Jade could even take a good aim her machine went off sporadically forcing her to turn her attention away to the screen. She then saw a red circle heading towards her shack and looked up seeing a missile headed straight towards her.

"Oh shit!" She yelled dropping her launcher and ducking out of the shack just into for the missle to hit it. She flew a couple of feet away from it and landed roughly on the ground scraping her right arm and stomach sliding on the hard sediment. "Shit!" She yelled out again looking at her arm seeing a small bold trail flowing down it. She then used her left to touch her forehead and brought it back down seeing more blood on her fingertips.

The shack exploded again sending some rubble and rocks thrown over body forcing jade to cover her body. After a few seconds the aftershock chain of explosions ended and Jade peeked her eyes open through the mess upon her.

Jade poked her head out from the ashes by the rocks and glanced out into the rubble.

"Who the fuck was that girl." She muttered angrily.

She forced herself up despite the pain in her body forcing her to not move but continued anyways. She stumbled over to the remains of her shack and saw her equipment was thoroughly damaged. She moved some the ashes and rubble around looking for anything valuable the survived the explosions. Another glimmer caught her and she looked to where it came from. She spotted something silver sticking up from the rubble and grabbed at it. She pulled the silver thing out seeing it was her own knife that Tori gave to her. She quickly inspected it before sighing in relief seeing that it wasn't damage at all. Just a good rinse would get the dirt off of it.

Jade grabbed anything else that survives that was beneficial to her and made her way out of her destroyed shack. Her hearing was kind of off due to the fact that she near the explosion but pressed the button on her ear call hoping it still worked.

"Hey Jade."

"Hey Cat, listen I need you to send another plane to come pick me up pronto." Jade ordered.

"On its way maim." Cat giggled before hanging up.

Jade sighed and sat in a rock glancing out seeing the tanks, trucks, and squad cars drive past her and she could do nothing about it.

"Damn." She muttered to herself dropping her head in anger.

…**..**

**Alright, there's Jade's view! Once again sorry for taking so long but I'm back and the next chapter will be up in three or four days. Don't worry; I'm going to finish this story. **

**Review Please!**

**P.S. I have not edited this chapter but I will go back and fix it then repost it.**


End file.
